Fish Hooks (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from Fish Hooks. Fish Sleepover Party September 24 2010 Bea has a girls only sleepover and Milo and Oscar feel left out so they attend the party as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. Shellsea and Bea let them in but aren't fooled by their disguises so they make them prove that they are girls. Guest star: Tress MaNeille as Bassy Fish Out of Water September 24 2010 Milo ventures out of the fish tank alone so Bea and Oscar follow him. The three best friends catch the eye of the pet stor cat (who looks giant to the fish) and Milo must put aside his differences with others to save the day. Guest star: John Caparulo as FinEx Delivery Note: Oscar tells Bea that he is a plumber a Bea is a Princess that must be rescued from a monkey who throws barrels at him to keep him from reaching the princess an obvious reference to Nintendo's Mario series specifically Donkey Kong. Doris Flores Gorgeous October 1 2010 When Bea goes on several dates Oscar is jealous and pretends to have a girlfriend named Doris Flores Gorgeous but he struggles to to keep it a secret from his brother and Bea. He tells Milo and Bea that Doris lives in Fish Niagra Falls so their friends try to cheer up Oscar by taking him there. When they get there there actually is Doris who turned out to be Clamantha. Guest star: Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous Underwater Boy October 1 2010 Milo tries to follow his dream by playing on the Football team but gets the job of Water Boy. Little does he realize the importance of his job sice the football team is playing at the Gecko Tank. Guest star: Dave Wittenberg as The Geckcoach Happy Birthday Jocktopus October 8 2010 When Jocktopus's birthday comes up he warns every student in freshwater high that if they don't bring a gift for him they will get pounded by him. When shopping for said gift Oscar suggests getting him money which results Oscar himself being given as a gift by his friends who don't want to be pounded. Bea and Milo try to get him back. Guest star: Maile Flanagan as Sunny Note: While Bea is doing her emotional back story she says her father told her And with great delivery delivery guy. it is a small reference when Uncle Ben from the Spider-Man comics say to Peter Parker With great power comes great responsibility. Bea Becomes an Adult Fish October 15 2010 Bea decides to take a job at Fish Flakes but misses her old carefree life but no one will let her quit. Meanwhile Milo and Oscar get sent to daycare after being mistaken of Bea's babies. Oscar dislikes the babiesbut Milo wears a diaper and stays nearby. Guest star: Lauren Tom as Barb Doggonit October 22 2010 Milo and Bea get a dog named Murphy who Oscare doesn't like. Oscar ends up yelling at the dog and as a result the dog runs away. Now Milo Bea and Oscar will have to save Murphy. Queen Bea October 29 2010 When the school homecoming dance is coming up Bea must be chosen to be Homecoming Queen. But her embarrasing parents have signed up to be chaperones. So Milo and Oscar help plan a fake school dance to stop them from ruining Bea's chance at becoming queen. Guest star: Derek Evanick as Student Councils Fail Fish November 5 2010 Bea and Oscar help Milo study for his final exam so he doesn't get held back a grade like their old friend Kevin. To do this they must find Milo's un-traditional way of learning. Guest star: Jason Earles as Kevin Funny Fish November 27 2010 Oscar seems to be the only one without a good sense of humor so Milo and Bea tell Oscar to just pretend everything's funny. But he goes too far. Baldwin the Super Fish December 3 2010 Oscar and Milo believe that their teacher Mr. Baldwin lives a double life as a comic book superhero and Bea who needs to do a report for Dr. Frog's class. He tells Bea that they have to get proof. Guest star: Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog Dances With Wolf Fish December 10 2010 Milo and Oscar search for new roommates after they fight over Milo's messy habits. Guest stars: Dee Bradley Barker as Wolves and Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish December 17 2010 Oscar has an accident and wakes uo what he believes in his fantasy novel. Meanwhile Milo and Bea try to find Oscar but runs into different kids of fake Oscars. Guest stars: Eric Laden as Ron and Grey DeLisle as Baby Unicorn Hooray for Hamsterwood December 17 2010 Milo Oscar and Bea travel to Hamsterwood where Bea can have her own TV Show. However there is something fishy going on there and it turns out the hamsters are planning to eat Bea!. Guest stars: Jason Alexander as Mr. Nibbles Sabrina as Pamela Hamster. Milo Gets a Ninga Janurury 7 2011 Milo finds a siamese fighting fish ninga and uses his skills to intimidate Jocktopus from bullying. However the power quickly goes to Milo's head and he begins to punish everyone by trapping them in glass bowls for ridiculous reasons. Guest star: Richard Horvits as Ninga Dropsy! Janurury 21 2011 Milo fakes having a disease called dropsy when he sees Albert Glass having the illness getting. However Milo has to move out to prevent anyone else getting it. Guest star: Jeff Bennett as Seahorse and Sick Fish Note: Starting the episode Chelsea Staub is being credited as Chelsea Kane. Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story Janurury 29 2011 Bea finds out that Albert Glass doesn't like her so she gets help from Milo and Oscar to help him figure out what's it going to take to get on Albert's good side. Guest star: Chris Parnell as Announcer and Allibut Big Fish Feburury 4 2011 Milo joins Bea in her new exercise class and turns out to be the weakest fish in class so he gets help from Jumbo Shrimp to be bigger and stronger. Guest star: Steven Chrsitopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp Note: When Milo outgrows and destroys the big tank and knocks over a navy hat cape he looks a lot like Stay Puft from the Ghostbusters franchise. Also The scene where Principal Stickler is using the secet army to attack giant Milo is a reference to Godzilla. The Dark Side of the Fish Feburury 5 2011 When Oscar believes nobody understands him he joins a group of goth fish and changes his name to Bubblethorn. So Milo and Bea try to get Oscar back from Razor and the goth fish. Guest star: Eva Amurri as Bleak Molly Dollars and Fish Feburury 18 2011 When finding out that Milo doesn't have any money he asks Randy Pincherson for some money but when he doesn't pay back the loan Bea and Oscar sacrifice their Brandon Bubbler concert tickets to help him pay back but get mad forcing Milo to feel sorry and get a job to pay them back with concert tickets. Note: Brandon Bubbler is a spoof of Justin Bieber. Fish Floaters Feburury 25 2011 When Principal Stickler says that the boys would build a float and the girls will build another it becomes a fight between girls and boys. But when their floats collapse together it becomes a Principal Stickler float and they all have a celebration about it. Flying Fish March 4 2011 After Mr. Mussels gives an inspiring speech about going after your dreams Milo ends finding his dream an actual dream ... he wants to fly across the pet store!. Bea and Oscar are certain that this is just a Milo moment but realize he's serious after Milo decides to trap a bird to fly on. Guest star: George Takei as Bird Two Clams in Love March 11 2011 When Clamantha's crush on Oscar begins to overwhelm him he thinks his problems are solved when she develops a crush on his laptop mistaking it for a fellow clam. When the battery starts to die Clamantha is upset that her new boyfriend is ignoring her and Oscar must find a way to make things right. Guest star: Smith Harrison as Webster Peopleing April 1 2011 Milo entertains into Bud's ear with a fishing pole attached to the end of the plunger but then shoots into the pocket of his shirt. Milo now runs the risk of becoming dehydrated. Legend of the Earth Troll April 8 2011 Oscar tries to get Milo involved into recycling but Milo goes overboard when Oscar comes up with a fake story about a Magical Earth Troll. Note:At the beginning when Oscar is recycling he puts a newspaper in a can with a headline Why Noah Why. This is a reference to the show's creator Noah Z. Jones. Also when Milo is flipping through channels on the T.V. he came across Fish Hooks but eventually changed the channel. Lastly when Milo was showing Oscar his pictures of Magical Dudes on the wall Kyle Massey who is the voice of Milo was up with the other pictures. Guest star: Ozzy Osbourne as The Earth Troll Parasite Fright April 29 2011 Milo fears that everyone in school is infected with parasites. Pamela Hamster Returns May 13 2011 Pamela Hamster visits Milo in Freshwater. Note: Pamela shows Milo that she is a gerbil. Also in the end when Mr.Nibbles says that Pamela needs to report to her new movie Hamster School Musical they were referring to the Disney Channel movie High School Musical. she also talks about her new TV Show The Hamsters of Hamsterly Place referring to the Disney Channel show Wizards of Waverly Place. Riding in Cars With Fish June 18 2011 Oscar gets his driver's license and Bea and Milo take a trip with Oscar manning the wheel. But when the police gets involved things gets crazy. Milo's Big Idea June 18 2011 Milo comes up with a great idea: fridge hats. But when Randy Pincherson mysteriously starts selling hats and claiming he came up with the idea. Milo and the others must figure out what Randy knew the idea and how to expose him. Mascoatastrophe June 24 2011 Milo and Oscar dress as the school's mascot but when the fame-happy Milo exposes them not only does he embaress his shy brother but players from a rival school kidnaps Oscar to destroy Freshwater High's moral for the championship. Diary of a Lost Fish June 26 2011 Randy Pincherson steals Bea's diary and blackmails her to go on a date with him. In order to get her diary back she goes on a date with Randy. Milo and Oscar steals Randy's diary. Good Morning Freshwater July 2 2011 Osar bores everyone in Freshwater High School with his morning announcement so Bea helps make the show more entertaining but after Oscar realizes that she starts making the morning announcement not about school and decides to quit but doesn't get his chance to announce the cafeteria being closed for repairs. We've Got Fish Spirit (2-Part Special) July 8 2011 ﻿Oscar discovers his collage dreams and aspiriations are put in jeopardy because of his lack in extracurriculer activities so Bea and Milo try to find Oscar the perfect club and find Clamantha fighting her arch-nemises Clamanda and Milo Oscar and Bea's friends join Clamantha's cheerleaders team after her team gets brought by humans but Bea turns out to be in Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass's map club so she is unable to help out the team.